


Not While I'm Around

by loveandpeace



Series: Palm of Your Hand [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, i can't write anything strictly happy and sappy, i love my angsty stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveandpeace/pseuds/loveandpeace
Summary: Victor and Yuuri discover that parenthood isn't as easy as everyone makes it out to be. But they sure try their hardest as they roll with the punches that life brings their way.





	

Victor couldn’t help but squirm as he lay atop the examination table while his doctor set up the ultrasound machine.

“Alright, let’s see what your pup is up to today…” His doctor, a female Beta smiled warmly at both Victor and Yuuri. “Did we want to find out the sex or wait a little longer?”

The mated pair shared a quick glance.

“No, we’ve talked about it and I think…”

“Yes! We want to see!” Victor nodded his head furiously before his mate could finish his thought. “I want to know now,” and boy did he. He was already entering his sixth month of pregnancy, and he was more than ready to find out what he and Yuuri were having so they could tell Elaina.

Brown eyes blinked and Yuuri gave his mate a concerned look, gently squeezing Victor’s hand. “Are you sure? Last time we talked about it, you were adamant you wanted to wait until the baby was actually born.”

Victor’s lower lip poked out in a pout, refusing to give in so easily. While it was true that he had originally wanted to wait to find out the sex of their pup, he just couldn’t be patient any longer.

Yuuri laughed and gave a gentle pat to Victor’s protruding stomach. “Alright alright, I don’t have a problem with finding out today if that’s what you really want.”

The Omega preened, silently chalking off another victory for him getting his way before turning his attention to the sonogram screen. He was so anxious to find out what it was they were having, he almost couldn’t force himself to be still, but once the machine turned on and the wand began to move across his belly…

“Yuuri, look! There it is!” Victor pointed to what was obviously the head of their pup.

The doctor chuckled before pointing to the pup’s limbs. “And there are the arms and legs. It looks like your pup’s going to be a big one by the time they make their appearance.”

“Long legs for ice skating,” Victor’s happiness was infectious and Yuuri’s grin almost rivaled Victor’s. The Alpha leaned down to press a kiss to his mate’s temple as he too studied the screen with rapt attention.

“Whatever they decide to pursue,” Yuuri softly reminded his mate, wanting to be supportive of their child no matter what their future endeavors might be.

“Ice skating.” Victor nodded his head once, as though that were the end of that.

Their doctor turned a knob and suddenly the room was filled with the soft thrum of a steady beat. Their pup’s heartbeat.

Victor sighed happily, never tiring of the sweet sound of their son or daughter’s heartbeat. It was just a beautiful sound and it always comforted him, let him know that their pup was indeed there and growing, safe and secure from the confines of Victor’s womb.

“So let’s see if we can get this little one to cooperate with us and let us see what their sex is…” The wand moved deftly to one side to get a better look at the pup. “Are we partial to one over the other?”

“Well, our daughter really wants a little sister.” And it was true, Elaina was begging her parents to have a girl so she could have a little sister and do all sorts of sisterly things together. It had even gotten to the point that Elaina would speak to Victor’s stomach, pleading with the unborn pup to be a girl.

But no matter what, this pup would be just as loved as Elaina had been when she was first born. Victor squeezed his husband’s hand, both staring hard at the screen to see what it was they were having.

 

* * *

 

Victor hummed while he hung pictures up in the baby’s nursery, taking a step back and smiling proudly at his handiwork. Yuuri had gone to the rink to pick Elaina up from her daily practice, which left Victor alone in their home to be left to his own devices.

And what better way was there to pass the time than to prepare their pup’s nursery?

The front door suddenly slammed and Victor perked up, eager to see his daughter and tell her the good news, only when he saw Elaina run past the nursery…

“Elaina! Elaina, please come back here so we can talk,” Yuuri’s voice sounded so pained and Victor immediately hurried as fast as he could to be by his mate’s side.

“No! I don’t wanna!” And Elaina didn’t sound so happy either. Just what the hell was going on?

Yuuri visibly winced as Elaina let out an audible sob and slammed her door shut. Blue eyes bored into his mate’s and a hand reached to grasp at Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Yuuri, what-”

“Those kids,” he hissed out, yanking his glasses off to rub at red-rimmed eyes. It appeared that Yuuri had been trying his hardest not to cry, but now it all appeared to be too much, whatever it was that was making him react that way. “They’ve been harassing Elaina, telling her all sorts of things.”

“Like what?” Victor was terribly confused, and all he knew was that his mate and daughter were both obviously hurting, but over what, Victor had no earthly idea. “Yuuri,” Victor began again.

“One of the kids told her that she’s not our daughter, that-that she’s _adopted_.” Yuuri bit the last word out like it was poison.

The Omega froze in place, slowly tilting his head to one side as he let the implication of Yuuri’s words sink in.

“I know we had agreed to talk to Elaina about it and tell her ourselves, but only when she was older and could understand what it all meant. And now it looks like we don’t get to decide when the right time is.” Oh. Yuuri was pissed… The Alpha was so fiercely protective of their daughter, and to know that the chance to tell their daughter the truth themselves was snatched away, it obviously didn’t sit well with Yuuri.

Victor gave a gentle squeeze to his mate’s shoulder before waddling toward their daughter’s room.

“Victor, what’re you-”

His mate turned around and placed a finger against his lips, silently telling his mate to be silent. He smiled slightly before turning once more and gently knocking on the door. “Elaina? _Zvyozdochka_? Will you let Mama come in?”

There was nothing but the sound of sniffling on the other side of the door. Victor waited for his daughter to tell him no, but when there was no such denial, Victor quietly opened the door and left it slightly ajar. The six-year-old was lying on her bed, head buried in a pillow as her little body racked with silent sobs.

The scene broke Victor’s heart more than he’d ever let on. Elaina was _his_ daughter, no matter what biology may say. His feet took him to the bed, the mattress dipped as Victor sat down by his daughter and Elaina stiffened as she felt the movement. “Elaina, won’t you talk to Mama? I’d like to know just what happened today at practice. But only if you wish to talk, I won’t make you do anything you aren’t comfortable with right now.”

Elaina sniffled hard once, then twice before pulling her head out of the pillow. She stared up at her mother with tear-filled, mint eyes and Victor’s heart once again broke for his daughter. He couldn’t even imagine what she must be going through, all the thing she had to be thinking…

“M-Mama?”

The sound was so pitiful that all Victor wanted to do was gather Elaina in his arms and hold her close. He settled for gently placing a hand to his daughter’s back. “What is it, my sweet Elaina? What is it that has you so upset?”

She didn’t say anything for several moments, instead taking a deep breath before shuffling to sit on her knees. She stared hard at Victor with an all-too familiar stare, little mouth screwed into a frown, something that wasn’t normal for Elaina. “Th-The kids at practice… They all tell me I don’t look anything like y-you or Papa.” Elaina appeared to struggle with the next part of what she had to say, her face screwed up in a torn expression. “Th-They all say I’m a… I’m adopted.” The tears were once again falling down her cheeks.

“Elaina…”

“I to-told them I don’ care if Mama had me from his tummy or not, b-but then they said th-that once you have the baby…” Her head hung slightly, hair getting in her face to hide her features. “They s-said you and Papa won’ love me anymore. Th-That you’ll give me back. But,” her little voice cracked and showed just how scared she really was. “I don’t want you or Papa to g-give me away.”

Maybe it wasn’t the right decision to make, but propriety be damned in that moment. Victor’s arms shot out and he pulled Elaina against his very pregnant form. The dam broke and Elaina began to sob, clinging to her mother with everything she had in her arms. “Shh, it’s alright Elaina,” Victor crooned against her ear, placing gentle kisses against the crown of her head. Victor allowed his daughter to cry as long as she needed to, rubbing a hand against her back to let her know that her mother was there and wasn’t going anywhere.

“Elaina, look at me.” He waited until the little girl was giving him her undivided attention, still sniffling and eyes red. Victor smiled down at Elaina and still allowed her to be curled up against him as much as she could with his belly in the way. “I want you to understand something; your Papa and I love you more than anything else in this world.” He watched Elaina give a slow nod of understanding before continuing. “And,” he took a breath to steady himself. “It is true, that I didn’t have you myself,” Victor silently took note of the crestfallen look on Elaina’s face upon hearing it confirmed. “But just because I was not the one that had you, doesn’t mean that Papa and I love you any less. In fact,” Victor’s tone took on a more playful tone in an attempt to lighten the mood that had settled over the room. “I think it means that we love you just as much if not more than if we had been your birth parents. You see,” a finger reached up to gently tap at Elaina’s nose. “We chose _you_ , Elaina. That means we loved you so much that we just had to have you for our baby.”

Victor feared he may have said too much when Elaina didn’t say anything. He opened his mouth to speak, to try and correct the situation when there was a tiny sound. “R-Really? You and Papa love me that much?” Elaina’s eyes were as wide as they possibly could have been.

He wanted to cry by how scared and unsure she sounded, instead opting to give a watery smile and nod his head. “Of course, Elaina. Your Papa and I would do anything in the world for you, and just because you’re going to have a little brother soon, it doesn’t mean we love you any less.”

“I guess,” she mumbled under her breath. Then it was as if she realized something when her head snapped up, staring hard at her mother. “Am I really getting a little brother?”

Ah, that was right, they were supposed to sit Elaina down and give her the big news. “Yes, you’re getting a little brother and his name is Eiji.” Victor only hoped that Elaina wouldn’t be too disappointed, after all she had already had too much to deal with for one day regarding finding out that she was adopted.

Elaina’s attention turned to Victor’s stomach, staring hard at it before she finally smiled. “Hi Eiji,” she whispered reverently, pressing her hand against the swell as if she expected him to respond.

Victor chuckled, glancing over his shoulder as he heard the door creak open. Yuuri stood in the doorway, not crying but still seeming to be nervous. It was though he wasn’t sure if he would be welcome, but the moment Elaina saw him, she jumped off the bed and rushed over to him.

“Papa,” she wailed, throwing her arms around his waist. “You still love me too, don’tcha?”

Yuuri immediately knelt down, holding Elaina tightly against himself and whispering softly that he loved Elaina more than his own life and nothing would ever make him change his mind about that.

Victor made a mental note to call Elaina’s instructor and give them a piece of his mind. He knew better than anyone that children were cruel, but once he said everything he needed to, nobody would dare pick on his daughter again. Perhaps it wasn’t right, but it filled him with a sense of glee the more he thought about it.

“Who wants pirozhki for dinner tonight?”

Elaina squealed, releasing Yuuri and throwing her arms up. “I do! I do! The katsudon kind!”

Yuuri and Victor shared a quick look. “Anything for my little _zvyozdochka_.”

 Victor wasn’t sure if his daughter would feel any different, even after both he and Yuuri told her how much they loved her, but he would do everything in his power to make sure Elaina never felt like she wasn’t part of their family.

Victor was so deep in his own musings that he almost missed Elaina gently hugging him. “I love you, Mama…”

Victor’s heart melted as his fingers threaded themselves through raven locks. “And I you, Elaina.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kids are cruel, what can I say? As an adopted kid myself, I experienced this and so much more from kids my own age. Probably why I don't make friends all that well. :D
> 
> There's still much more to come from this series, so stay tuned for more Elaina and other original children! 
> 
> Feel free to talk to me on my tumblr about pretty much anything!


End file.
